1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust muffler for use on marine engines of the type found on inboard and inboard/outboard motor boats, and specifically to an exhaust muffler which also forms a swim platform at the stern of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inboard and inboard/outboard motor boats typically have a plurality of exhaust pipes extending through the transom at the stern of the boat. These exhaust pipes are typically located at or above the water line. With larger size marine engines, the exhaust noise emanating from the exhaust pipes can be substantial. Such exhaust noise is often disturbing to occupants of the boat, to water skiers who are following the boat, to other boaters, and to nearby residents. Thus, it is desirable to provide a muffler at the stern of the boat to reduce the noise of the engine exhaust.
Examples of mufflers located at the stern of inboard motor boats can be found in the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,836, issued to Parker on June 8, 1965; 3,291,252, issued to Davis on Dec. 13, 1966; 4,022,136, issued to Michalak, on Jan. 11, 1977; and 4,310,067, issued to Thomson on Jan. 12, 1982.
While such devices provide suitable exhaust muffling capabilities, they do not add to the appearance of the boat and, in fact, often detract from the appearance of the boat and provide no other suitable functional capabilities to the boat.